Fröhliche Weihnachten!
by Bookworm1209
Summary: One Shot aus Lorelais Kindheit. Bitte gebt mir Feedback, damit ich mich verbessern kann!


**­­­**,, Lorelai!" Emily Gilmore rief nun schon zum dritten Mal nach ihrer Tochter und langsam verlor sie die Geduld. ,, Lorelai!!!!!" Diesem Ausruf folgte Stille, dann erschien ein ungefähr 14-jähriges Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren und verblüffend blauen Augen am Fuße der Treppe. ,, Na endlich! Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Emily mit lauter, gebieterischer Stimme. ,,Tut mir leid, Mom, ich hab Musik gehört." „Doch nicht wieder von diesen langhaarigen Männern, die Ausdrücke in das Mikrofon brüllen und das Musik schimpfen? Wann hörst du endlich die Mozartkassette, die ich dir geschenkt habe?", seufzte Emily. ,, Warum wolltest du mich noch gleich sprechen?", fragte Lorelai schnell, da sie genau wusste, dass sie ihre Mutter möglichst schnell ablenken musste, sonst würde diese ewig weiterzetern. ,, Ich wollte dir dein Kleid für morgen Abend zeigen, es ist wunderschön .Außerdem musst du es noch anprobieren, wahrscheinlich hat die Schneiderin wieder die falschen Maße aufgeschrieben.", sagte Emily und winkte Lorelai mit sich. Während sie sich auf den Weg zum Ankleidezimmer machten, schwärmte Emily begeistert von dem Kleid, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihre Tochter ganz in Gedanken versunken war.

"Hoffentlich muss ich nicht wieder den ganzen Abend irgendwelche Verwandten begrüßen, die ich gar nicht kenne und nur einmal im Jahr sehe.

Ob er Morgen auf der Feier auch da sein wird? Bestimmt, seine Eltern sind ja sehr wichtige Leute, Mom spricht dauernd von ihnen. Ich muss unbedingt noch sein Geschenk verpacken, hoffentlich gefällt ihm die neue AC/DC – Platte. Was, wenn nicht…? Ach, sie wird ihm bestimmt gefallen, er mag AC/DC doch. Hat er auch was für mich? Das wäre ja wirklich süß von ihm…."

„…hervorragender Stoff, und der Schnitt! Lorelai? Hörst du mir zu? Lorelai!" Emily war vor dem Ankleidezimmer stehen geblieben und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. „Was? Ja, ja natürlich höre ich dir zu!", stotterte Lorelai. Emily beließ es bei einem tadelnden Blick, sie hatte heute wirklich nicht den Nerv für solches pubertäre Verhalten, daher ersparte sie sich jeden Kommentar und öffnete die Tür.

Das Kleid war wunderschön. Es war dunkelblau, schimmerte leicht und hatte den Schnitt eines leichten Sommerkleides. Vermutlich hätte jedes 13-jährige Mädchen alles für ein solches Kleid getan. Jedes, außer Lorelai Gilmore. Sie fand das Kleid durchaus schön, aber sie hatte langsam genug von dieser Scheinwelt, in der sich alles nur um Kleidung und Etikette zu drehen schien.

„Und?", wurde sie von Emily aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, welche sie erwartungsvoll ansah, „ Wie gefällt es dir?" Da Lorelai ihre Mutter nicht enttäuschen wollte, meinte sie nur, das Kleid wäre sehr schön, was ja durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. „Nicht wahr", meinte Emily ganz begeistert, „Es passt perfekt zu deinen Augen, es hat ja praktisch die selbe Farbe, Und auch zu deinen Haaren passt es wunderbar, ich bin sicher, es steht dir hervorragend, willst du es nicht schnell anprobieren?" Lorelai nickte und lächelte, doch es war ein falsches Lächeln, welches ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Sie merkte immer öfter, dass sie einfach nicht in die Welt ihrer Eltern passte, dass es für sie nicht den Weltuntergang bedeutete, wenn sie vergaß die Eltons zu grüßen, das sie das alles gar nicht wollte und brauchte – doch wie sollte sie das ihren auf ihre Stellung so stolzen Eltern erklären?

„Richard!" Emily klopfte energisch an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers ihres Mannes. „Richard, würdest du dich jetzt bitte umziehen? Unsere Gäste kommen in einer Stunde!" Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete sie kurz entschlossen die Tür und trat ein – Etwas, das sie normalerweise nie unaufgefordert tat. Richard war gerade in ein Gespräch mit einem wichtigen Kunden vertieft und bedachte Emily nur mit einem genervten Blick, der sie eindeutig aufforderte, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch Emily nahm ihm entschlossen den Telefonhörer aus der Hand. „ Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber Richard ist jetzt leider unpässlich, er wird sie aber sicher morgen zurückrufen. Einen Fröhlichen Heiligabend!" „Emily!", rief Richard empört, „ Das war ein wichtiger Kunde!" „Und das ist er Morgen immer noch, Richard. Es ist Heiligabend und in einer Stunde empfangen wir unsere Gäste. Als Gastgeber erwartet man von uns bestimmte Dinge, unter anderem, das wir uns der Situation entsprechend angezogen haben das wir uns mit unseren Gästen beschäftigen und mit unseren Gedanken nicht bei irgendwelchen Kunden sind! Und jetzt geh bitte und zieh dich um, ich hab deinen Anzug an den Spiegel gehängt, du kannst ihn nicht übersehen. Dazu kannst du deine neue blaue Fliege anziehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Emily das Arbeitszimmer, in welchem nur ein grummelnder Richard zurückblieb.

In der Eingangshalle rückte Emily noch ein paar Kerzen zurecht und sah sich dann prüfend im Raum um. Alles war perfekt. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und betrat das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Diese saß gerade auf ihrem bett und verpackte liebevoll eine CD. „ Für wen ist denn dieses Geschenk?", fragte Emily neugierig. Erschrocken drehte Lorelai sich um. „Oh, Mum, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Das Geschenk ist für… eine Freundin. Aus der Schule.", meinte Lorelai nach einigem Zögern. „Kenne ich ihre Eltern?" „ Keine Ahnung. Ich wird mir mal mein Kleid anziehen."

„Gut, tu das. Ich werde dich dann schminken wenn du fertig bist." Lorelai ging ins Bad und kanm fünf Minuten später vollständig angezogen und bezaubernd aussehend wieder hinaus.

„Oh, Schatz!", rief Emily begeistert, „ Du siehst einfach wundervoll aus! Wie eine Prinzessin! Komm und setz dich." Lorelai setzte sich an den Spiegel und Emily begann liebevoll, ihre Tochter zu schminken. Versonnen betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht, die wunderschönen blauen Augen, die sie so oft wütend anstarrten, die vollen dunklen Haare, der helle Teint… Ja, sie stritten sich oft und manchmal war Lorelai wirklich unvernünftig, doch in Augenblicken wie diesen war Emily von einer unbändigen Liebe für ihre Tochter erfüllt und sie war unglaublich stolz darauf, wie sie sich entwickelt hatte, schließlich war sie Klassenbeste. Es bedeutete Emily viel, dass Lorelai jetzt in diesem Kleid hier saß und sich von ihr schminken ließ, da sie wusste, das Lorelai jetzt in dem Alter war in dem Mütter nur noch peinlich waren und man so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbringen wollte. Sie wusste, dass Lorelai gerne Rockmusik hörte und Jeans trug, was für sie unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Deswegen war Emily froh, das ihre Tochter sich heute Abend benahm und jeden Gast mit der nötigen Höflichkeit bedachte. Und als Lorelai dann nach dem Essen darum bat, mit Christopher Hayden, einem Jungen aus sehr gutem Hause, auf ihr Zimmer gehen zu dürfen, gewährte Emily ihr dies gerne.

Lorelai und Christopher saßen auf Lorelais Bett und hörten gerade die erste Single einer neuen Rockband. „Und?", fragte Lorelai nach einer Weile, „Wie findest du die Platte?" „Gut.", meinte Christopher nur. Dann trat Stille ein. Wieso fiel es ihm in der Gegenwart dieses wunderschönen und faszinierenden Mädchens nur so schwer, etwas Lustiges oder Interessantes zu sagen? Wieso hatte er überhaupt das Gefühl, in ihrer Gegenwart etwas Lustiges oder Interessantes sagen zu müssen? War er etwa in Lorelai verliebt? Doch Christopher hatte keine Zeit, sich über die Tragweite seiner soeben gewonnenen Erkenntnis klar zu werden , da Lorelai ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich.", sagte sie leise und reichte ihm das liebevoll verpackte Geschenk, das angeblich für eine Schulfreundin bestimmt war. „Oh", sagte Christopher ebenso leise, „Danke." Er griff nach dem Geschenk und berührte dabei versehentlich Lorelais Hand. Er blickte in ihre wunderbar blauen Augen und sie erwiderte den Blick. Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, näherten sie sich einander, bis ihre Lippen sich berührten und in ihren Köpfen ein Feuerwerk explodierte…


End file.
